Chris Gordon/Creek's Opinion
This is General Creek's opinion that he told people at the beginning of the Forced Ascent novel. He has advised the President that he does not favor the military option because it's not viable. This is what it would take to finish off Chris Gordon according to General Creek Gleeson. In his estimation, as a professional soldier who has closely observed Chris Gordon in action and studied each of AIR’s failed attempts to capture him, they would be fighting a guerilla war on U.S. soil against an opponent who has enormous advantages in urban warfare. General Creek has seen Chris Gordon decimate the werewolf equivalent of a company of infantry by himself in a ridiculously short period of time. From what he understands, Chris Gordon girlfriend’s abilities are comparable and he has an unclassified were of unknown capability. From the data collected by Oracle: Chris, Tatiana, and Awasos assaulted a hardened military facility and cleaned out its entire complement of heavily armed, highly experienced enhanced soldiers in less than fifteen minutes and add to that an organization of an unknown number of vampires who have infiltrated society, alliances with several Packs of weres and that was before he dropped a multi-ton nickel-iron asteroid with pinpoint accuracy yielding the equivalent energy of a tactical nuke. General Creek and Department of Anomalous Activity have been running scenarios from the moment they first became aware of the threat Gordon represents. Greek and the Department of Anomalous Activity have constantly updated the models with new data with every incident to come to their attention. Using New York City as a primary model General Creek and his people identified numerous geographic and urban design chokepoints around New York City. Each of these would be enhanced to create funnels which end in a kill zone. The plan would be to use U.S. Army's Delta Force and U.S. Navy's SEAL Team Six operators to scout for Gordon, then push or lure him toward one or more of these funnels, using mobile teams to reinforce whichever operator group found the target. Each kill zone would have predetermined, coordinated fire packages using multiple armor, artillery and air assets to concentrate fire. Then they would use a Monte Carlo approach, like the Wall Street guys use, to run a scenario one thousand times and collate the outcomes. Here is what General Creek and the Department of Anomalous Activity think: Aircraft and remotely piloted drones are pretty much a no go because Chris Gordon can crash them at will and there’s evidence he can direct the crash to some degree, turning the airpower against people. However, the presence of a small amount of depleted uranium may mitigate his abilities to some degree. Each drone, aircraft and ground element would carry a small object of DU. The attack force would still have to commit overwhelming numbers to compensate for his abilities. If Chris and his vampire known as Tanya were in New York City, General Creek would use the 10th Mountain Division out of Fort Drum which is light infantry. The 174th Attack wing at Hancock in Syracuse for their Reaper drones and the Pennsylvania Air National Guard’s A-10 Squadron from Fort Indianhead Gap. They would use all of them and they would attempt to create a perimeter around the city. The success rate that the models return were about thirty-three percent, with a troop casualty rate of eighty-seven percent and that was before the asteroid. Now they are updating the models to assume that the attack force have no satellites, and that any armor or concentrations of soldiers are under threat of directed kinetic energy assault from above. The numbers for civilian collateral damage were pretty bleak. They actually assume that the attack force will have to sacrifice some civilians to draw him out which means the U.S. Army Delta Force and the U.S. Navy SEAL Team Six guys would have to grab some hostages. They could flush Chris into the countryside. Because things will be wide open and you wouldn’t have so many civilians according to Gleeson. That approach yielded the lowest civilian death rate, but the success percentage dropped to about twelve percent and the attack force would lose almost all of our soldiers and that was prior to the new data. Category:Strategy Category:Opinions Category:Notes